


Private Disarray

by thunder_rolled_a_six



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Bath Sex, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Other, Robot Sex, Sex, sexy vines?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/pseuds/thunder_rolled_a_six
Summary: nsfw friends at the table drabbles





	1. a first time and a missed opportunity (grand/echo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand and Echo's first time doesn't go according to plan

“W- wait, Echo, uh-” Grand pulls away from their hungry kiss, breathing heavy. Their hands are tangled in his hair and he isn't sure if he'll ever be able to unclench the grip he has on their waist as they straddle him on the couch. “I'm, uh,” he closes his eyes, tries to breathe slower. They can probably feel the source of his, uh, discomfort, pressed so close together as they are. “I gotta slow down if- If you don't-”

“Grand.”

His eyes snap open at their tone of voice. They are staring at him and their eyes are on fire. If that wasn't clear enough, they move their hips in a slow and torturous grind that makes Grand inhale so fast he chokes.

Oh. Ok then.

Grand rolls his hips experimentally, releasing one of his vice grips to reach a hand up and pull them into another crushing kiss. They moan a little, meeting him with enthusiasm. Ok. He tries not to immediately start grinding into them with abandon, but it's a hard thing to resist with Echo so resplendent above him. He noses down and gets to work on their neck, kissing and biting as he attempts a steady rocking pace. They match it, the friction already building to a wonderful ache and Grand shudders and thinks how stupidly quick this is going to be. He brings his free hand to their waistband. “C-can I? Echo- can-”

“Yes,” they groan, and oh doesn't that just shoot sparks up his spine, “Grand, please, just- Mm- do something-”

He slips his hand into their pants, thanking whatever higher power for their affinity for stretchy athletic wear, and quickly finds their pleasure. They let out a shuddering breath that has him groaning in return, hips starting to move frantically as he uses his hand to bring them closer to the edge. Echo writhes, leaning back, one hand on Grand’s knee, for leverage to move harder and faster against his hand and straining pants. Grand tries not to feel embarrassed that he's begun to whimper on his exhales, shaking and so turned on by this. He feels like a teenager, desperate, and he almost laughs but it feels so good. He grinds into them, starting to lose rhythm as release gets closer, trying to get Echo there first. He's good with his hands, he knows it, and suddenly Echo is curling forward with a cut off shout, shuddering and clenching at his shirt. Grand lets out a wild noise, holding their hip as he desperately seeks enough pressure, and Echo is still moving, still trembling and, oh, and-

He can't make a noise as he comes, all the air knocked out of him, but he groans only a little pathetically as he comes down from the high. He loops his arms loosely around Echo's waist, finally releasing their, probably bruised now, hip. He lays his head back against the couch, eyes shut and trying again to calm his breathing. He opens them as they kiss his cheek. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

He runs a hand through their hair, which is already starting to grow out a little, and tries to keep a frown off his face. He is evidently unsuccessful.

“What? Come on, I know I'm good at that, what's with the face?”

Grand looks to the side. “It's stupid…” They make an unimpressed noise so he sighs and presses a kiss to their collarbone. “It's just… I had a plan.”

Echo pulls away to look at him, one eyebrow raised. “A plan? For what?”

“Our first time!” 

Echo's face stays confused for a solid second before scrunching up as they burst into laughter. Their whole body shakes with it and, oh, that's something while he's still so tender. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up…” His words only carry play heat, and he couldn't stop his smile if he tried.

“Wh- what was the plan?” They eventually manage. “Exactly how many roses were going to be involved?”

“Not… that many,” he protests, which sets them off again. “And only three mechs.”

“Mechs?” They cackle at the information and Grand hides his face against their shoulder. It was silly, yeah, ok, but Echo deserves the best, probably more than Grand can ever give them. 

Echo drops a kiss on the top of his head. “I don't need mechs, Grand. You're just fine.”

He smiles and holds them tighter.


	2. tell me now how does it feel (cass/audy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joints on Automated Dynamics parking robots are not smooth-closing, meant to grip steering wheels and car doors, and can pinch delicate skin as they bend and flex.

“Tell me what it feels like.”

AuDy's hands ghost over Cass’ stomach, their chest, their thighs, and Cass bucks into the touch, moaning as they circle their own clit slowly. They didn't seem to hear the question, so AuDy sits back on their heels in their position between Cass’ thighs and stops touching them altogether.

“Wh- AuDy, please-”

“Describe it to me. Tell me how it feels.”

Cass pants and stares at them with dark eyes, stalling their self ministrations, but then takes a deep breath and continues on.

“It…. It feels t-tight. Like everything's… Mm… like there's strings going to the rest of me and they've been pulled taught, ah, AuDy! Please touch me!”

AuDy hums and resumes stroking their hands across Cass’ trembling form. The joints on Automated Dynamics parking robots are not smooth-closing, meant to grip steering wheels and car doors, and can pinch delicate skin as they bend and flex. AuDy cannot help Cass along in their most intimate parts for fear of hurting them, but the way Cass moans as they drag their hands, heavy now, up their sides affirms they are doing their part.

“Continue.”

“Oh! Oh, it’s- electricity. It's a broken wire spilling sparks, but it doesn't hurt it just, it's just- Ah! AuDy your hands feel so good. The weight is good, please keep- please!” Cass moves faster now, chin thrown back and knees bending sweetly. AuDy presses their hands deeper into their places on Cass’ sides, low on their ribcage. Their long fingers will leave bruises that Cass will touch tomorrow with a smile when they think AuDy isn't paying attention. AuDy isn't often not paying attention to Cass. 

“Cass.”

“Oh AuDy,” and AuDy relishes the way Cass’ syllables blend, a moan and their name all at once, “AuDy I'm, I'm close, it's so- so much, I-”

“Please,” AuDy asks or commands, and Cass climaxes with a shout, clenching and shaking, curling in on themself. AuDy moves their hands again, not too soft or bruising, soothing motions until Cass is breathing steadily.

“It feels…. Good. To me too. When you do this.”

Cass looks at them softly, and strokes a hand down the front of their chassis and AuDy feels it. Electricity.


	3. all things grow (fero/samol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you accidentally turn into plants while getting it on with the earth itself and thats valid, right?

Fero thinks it might be the smell. The problem is, everything smells like him. Soil and plants and everything, he's breathing Samol in. With his back pressed into the grass and dirt and Samol himself pressed to his front and him in every inhale it's all just a lot. He surges up into the heavy kisses, bucks his hips into the hands that are where only his own have ever been, he claws frantically at clothing and skin. Samol is so soft and so solid and Fero wants more, wants everything.

Samol is an old bastard though, laughing at his desperate movement and saying “Slow down, honey bird, we got time.” His eyes twinkle and Fero feels the vines twist their way around his limbs. He groans at it, part way annoyed and part way excited. They've done this before, had sex with Fero all tied up, and if just the smell of Samol and the ground beneath him was enough to feel intoxicatingly surrounded by him, this is a whole new level of overwhelming sensation. The vines are tight enough to keep him still but never so tight as to hurt him. He pulls experimentally. Yep, stuck fast. He makes a face at Samol, who laughs again and kisses him slow. 

Samol returns to his ministrations and Fero can no longer do anything to control the pace, has to wait for whatever Samol feels like giving him. It feels good though, any touch feels so good and Fero finds himself relaxing into the steady slowness. He tenses muscles just to feel them strain at the vines. He threads his fingers in them, and the pleasure is intensely perfect but he's distracted now by the plants holding him, he wants to be tangled even further with them, with Samol, he concentrates on the way they gently bite into his skin, their size and strength and texture and suddenly

He's sprawling and growing and becoming vines himself, twisting with Samol's until everythings a hopeless tangle. Fero-as-vines distantly registers Samol's startled laughter, and it would make him smile if he had a mouth, but mostly he finds himself lost in the sunshine and cool soil and the small slow sensation of living and growing. He feels Samol settle in among the plants, feels hands stroke along vines, all gentle. It's nice, being a plant. He feels no rush to do anything. He turns off the Fero part of himself and melts into the feeling.

It's hard to tell how much time passes. Plants have little use for it. But eventually he tries to remember what it's like to have soft flesh, to have arms to hold and a mouth to kiss. He comes back to himself slowly, and then it's Fero and Samol laying together in a bed of plants. Fero wraps his arms around him, presses his face into him.

“That's never happened to me before,” Samol's voice barely contains a chuckle. “Fuck a guy so good he turns into plants. That's a new one.” 

Fero grins into his chest, embarrassed but too content to feel bad about it. “Sorry.”

“Ha! That's ok, and I don't think you are, really.” Samol drops a kiss on the top of his head. He's right, Fero isn't, really, and he tilts his head to smile up at him. Samol smiles right back, and Fero kisses him. Slow isn't too bad, he figures.


	4. I know my words will dry upon the skin (tenfour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender and Fourteen take a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Coffee by Sylvan Esso

Tender's new apartment is roomy, comfortable. A big open kitchen and living room area, her bedroom, and a large bathroom. In the large bathroom is a proportionately large bathtub. Fourteen gazes at it approvingly. Tender laughs, leaning in the door frame. “You like it?”

 

“Oh, yes!” They grin at her, stepping forward and leaning so their faces are very close. “Tender. Will you take a bath with me?” 

 

“Fourteen.” She kisses them on their nose, which they wrinkle. “Yes, I will.”

 

Their grin widens, and they capture her lips in a kiss. Their hands begin to roam, thin fingers pressing into her skin as their kiss turns insistent. They begin to fumble with her clothing before pulling away with a frown. 

 

“Tender, w…” they squint at her velvet jumpsuit, scanning for some method of egress. It makes her laugh again.

 

“How about I do this and you fill the tub?” 

 

They nod, and quickly shed their own clothes. Tender watches the process appreciatively, taking in skin revealed in flashes between limbs and fabric. They catch her looking and strike a pose when they're done, an exaggerated look of elegance on their face lasting only a few seconds before they go cross eyed and burst into laughter. She giggles with them. They move to fill the bath as she wriggles out of the velvet, releasing the hidden zipper. The room begins to fill with steam as she walks up behind them, slipping her arms around them. She pauses on the protrusions on their sides, vestiges of a second set of arms, and shamelessly continues on to fondle their small breasts. They hum a gentle laugh and lean into her, dropping their head back on her shoulder. 

 

“Tender.” The way they say her name, so fond, always makes her all fluttery inside. She smiles and pulls them close until the tub is full and she must release them to turn the water off. She takes their hand before stepping in, pulling them along with her. They both fit nicely in the tub, with enough room so it’s not cramped but not enough that they don’t have to press close. Tender grabs a few soaps and hair care things from a little alcove in the wall, first dropping foaming tablets into the bath. Floral smelling lather soon starts to bubble up at the surface.

 

“You want me to wash your hair?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

Tender picks through the options till she finds shampoo that would suit Fourteen’s thinner hair. She still has some for Worthy of Grace’s bouncy waves, the simple two-in-one the Gunslinger insisted on. Her and Fourteen shuffle until they are sitting between her legs facing away. She takes their hair out of the messy bun, though most had fallen out on its own already, and pours warm water over them with a pitcher she summons into being. She carefully works in the shampoo till it foams, untangling knots with her fingers as she goes. When she is satisfied, she goes to rinse them again, but they plug their nose and sink completely under the water, using their other hand to quickly scrub out the suds. When they emerge again she frowns at them. 

 

“You tangled it up again!”

 

“Sorry,” they say in a manner entirely unconvincing. “You’ll just have to do that again with the conditioner.” 

 

“I was going to anyway,” she says, making a face. “Turn around again.”

 

They obey after kissing her cheek. She selects the corresponding conditioner and works it in, repeating the detangling process. As she waits for the conditioner to soak in, she goes to work on their neck, kissing and nipping gently at their skin. Their breathy gasps and light moans are perfect. She works them up before breaking off suddenly.

 

“Time to rinse! Let me do it this time.”

 

They groan again, this time in vague annoyance. “Tender…”

 

“We’ll get to that.” She uses her pitcher again, running water and her finger through their hair over and over until it’s free of residue. “There we go!”

 

“Thank you! Would you like me to do you?”

 

She wriggles her eyebrows, which makes them laugh, but shakes her head. “I just washed my hair yesterday, it doesn’t need it.”

 

“Ok!” They move to settle down next to her, twining their hands and leaning into her. They sit quietly for a while, relaxing in the pleasant warmth.

 

Eventually Tender looks down at Fourteen to discover them practically nodding off on her shoulder. “Hey! Don't fall asleep in a bath, dummy!”

 

They hum and smile languidly. “You wouldn't let me drown.”

 

She huffs. “No, I wouldn't.”

 

“Besides,” they say, stretching and leaning more of themself against her in the warm water, “drownings not so bad. As far as violent death goes.” Tender's breath catches in her chest as they speak so plainly, without discomfort or… anger? Fear? Grief? She doesn't know what she expects them to feel about old deaths. “There's a bit of panic, but then it's quite peaceful.”

 

Tender breathes, in, out. She leans her head down and presses her lips to the soft skin of Fourteen's shoulder, lingers there. They turn their head, watching her for a moment, then move to face her, wrapping their arms around her shoulders and pressing their body to hers. “Sorry,” they whisper, kissing her cheek, “I've upset you.”

 

“No! It's ok. It's… I mean, it's your life, right? Who am I to- it's fine. Tell me whatever you like. I'll listen.” 

 

They kiss her cheek again, then her mouth, pausing for a moment with their faces gently pressed together, to bask in her warmth, like they are trying to breath her in. They then deepen the kiss, biting at her lips, pressing their tongue into her mouth. Tender lets her hands roam over their body as they move back between her legs. They trail kisses and bites down her neck, tracing their hands over her breasts, down her sides, resting them teasingly on her thighs. 

 

“Fourteen…”

 

“Tender.” They slide a hand closer.

 

“Fourteen!” 

 

They always know just how to touch her, how to work her. They haven’t forgotten this. She whimpers at their first steady stroke across her slit, leaning forward to chase their lips. Fourteen chuckles, and then kisses her fiercely, abandoning their teasing so start rubbing her clit in earnest. She pulls them close, digging her nails into their hips which draws a gasp from them. The movement in the tub sends water sloshing over the side and Tender only spares half a thought to their clothes laying possibly in the splash zone. Fourteen rubs her with their thumb, slipping a finger, two, inside her. She cries out as they fuck her like this, so warm and close and perfect. Their kisses and touch, the warm water and perfumed scent of foam, everything builds so deliciously until Tender is gasping and clenching around them. She leans forward and they catch her, more water sloshing over the side at their movement. They kiss the top of her head then hum in contemplation.  

 

"Well, that's my clothes done for. I'll just have to stay the night while they dry, I suppose."

 

Tender laughs into their collarbone. "Mm, yeah, just for the clothes."

 

"Yep. No other reason." 

 

They stroke her hair and she sleepily nuzzles into them. "Hey now, no falling asleep in bathtubs!"

 

She smiles. "You wouldn't let me drown."

 

Their arms wrap around her. "Never."

 

As the water grows tepid tender finally sits up, stretches. "I guess we should head to bed, huh?" 

 

Fourteen looks very carefully not disappointed before Tender turns her expression into something devious. They slowly smile and stand up eagerly. "Alright! Yeah! Bedtime!"

 

Tender laughs at they immediately go to walk out of the bathroom. "Wait! Don't drip all over my floor!"  She stands too, unplugging the drain and heading for the towels. She wraps one around herself then brings another to fourteen, pattings their hair dry a little before draping it over them. They kiss her cheek, dry off enough so that they won't drip everywhere. The two of them clasp hands and walk through the door to Tender's bedroom. Tender pulls Fourteen close, going in for a kiss which they smile into. She backs them up till their legs hit the bed, and they fall back and sink into the soft blankets. They look so pretty before her like this. 

 

"Toss me a pillow." 

 

Fourteen raises an eyebrow, curious, but complies. Tender drops it to the floor, kneeling and bumping Fourteen's legs so they spread apart before her. They gasp a little "Oh!" and wiggle on the bed closer to her.  She kisses their thighs gently, then bites down to hear their breathy moan that she likes so much. She reaches up, gripping their waist and pulling them even closer, kissing their hip, their stomach, before before ducking down and licking over them suddenly, making them cry out. Fourteen's bodies react differently, there's always a bit of a learning curve, but Tender grew up on a ship devoted to the divine Anticipation, and she always loves this challenge. The Body Politic takes awhile to heat up, and can withstand a lot of teasing. Tender happily kneels before them, their hands tangling in her hair and cries filling the room as she eats them out until her jaw starts to ache. She adds in some fingers until the cries suddenly cut off and Fourteen's breath leaves them in a big shuddering rush, thighs gone from tense to trembling around her. She kisses their hip again. 

 

"Oh, Tender..." 

 

They sound wrecked and satisfied. She crawls up onto the bed to see their face. They look blissful, eyes closed and smiling. She kisses their cheek and they turn their head towards her, blinking and brining a hand to cup her cheek. 

 

"Tender."

 

Fourteen has never had a pet name for her, but had never needed one with the near physical weight of love in the way they say her name. The two of them move up on the bed, climbing under the covers and cuddling close. 

 

"Goodnight, Fourteen." 

 

Fourteen's breathing is already becoming deep and even, but they still move closer at the sound of her voice. Tender smiles, and waves the lights off.

 


End file.
